Jelna
The Jelna, also called Rigelian, were a humanoid species native to Rigel V. They were members of the Federation. The Jelna were one of the three Rigelian species native to the Beta Rigel system, beside the Chelons and Zami. Jelna had two types of the male and female genders each, endo- and exosexes, for a total of four genders. Jelna were known to apply tattoos to their face and to adorn their hair with beads. ( ) Biology Sexuality The Jelna had four visually distinguishable sexes. The exosexes possessed an extra Z chromosome and outnumbered the endosexes by 2 to 1. Endosexes were comparable to the male and female genders of typical humanoids. From an evolutionary standpoint, the exosexes were more robust and aggressive than endosexes, and better adapted to handle hunting and gathering while the gentler endosexes stayed in the camp to defend and nurture the young. Exosexes were sallow-skinned and had a variety of eye colors. Endosexes were red-eyed and silver-skinned. ( ) Government The Rigelian Trade Commission (RTC) was an important body within the Rigelian government. ( ) The RTC was founded sometime in the 16th century and handled communication and commerce between the Rigelian worlds. While each member planet had its own government, the overall governing body of the Beta Rigel system was the Governing Board. Representation of a planet was not species-specific. In 2164, the endomale Jemer Zehron was the elected director of Rigel II, whereas Rigel V was represented by the Zami Sedra Hemnask. ( ) Culture Jelna Rigelians were noted as being industrious and highly intelligent. They conducted a number of economic and business ventures, and used the profits to live in the luxury to which they were accustomed. ( ) Jelna Rigelians commonly wore elaborately beaded necklaces, while their faces featured colorful patterns. ( | }}, ) Language The Rigelian sentence "Doshat tiyung nevreel." translated to "Bring him with us." ( ) History Rigelian gene therapy knowledge and techniques were shared to Earth during the early 22nd century. These were used to cure diseases such as Taggart's Syndrome in Humans like John Frederick Paxton. ( }}) In 2153, Doctor Phlox believed Rigelians had four or five sexes. ( }}) Two Rigelians visiting Earth were attacked by Humans in 2154, after the Xindi attack on Earth in 2153 stirred up xenophobic attitudes. ( ) In mid-November, 2154, a heavily armed Rigelian scout ship was attacked by a Romulan telepresence drone ship disguised as the Earth starship ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), as part of a Romulan plot to drive their governments against each other. The scout ship managed to damage the drone and transmit a distress call and footage of the attack before it was destroyed. The Rigelian Trade Commission demanded compensation and the arrest of Captain Jonathan Archer for the crime. ( ) On November 27, three Rigelians from a Rigelian freighter visiting Earth kidnapped Doctor Phlox of the Enterprise, on behalf of Klingon General K'Vagh, and secretly aided by Section 31 interference. Their freighter was later destroyed by a Klingon ship after it had taken Phlox. ( ) On January 19, 2155, a pair of Jelna Rigelian ambassadors were present on Earth to participate in talks regarding the formation of the Coalition of Planets ( | }}). However, the terrorist threats from Terra Prime scared the Rigelian government into withdrawing from the talks ( ). In the 2360s, Jelna Rigelians led by Administrator Pahtel were involved in a joint venture with a group of Kaylar to establish a new Federation colony on the planet Votar VII. The Kaylar were contracted to provide construction and repair services for suitable compensation, though in 2368, the Rigelians attempted to renegotiate their contract with the Kaylar laborers and tried to force a lower rate of compensation upon them. The Kaylar refused the terms of the new contract and in response launched an attack on a dam and a power planet, "repossessing" the facility, and cutting the power it provided, plunging the colony into darkness. The Rigelians believed that the Kaylar would destroy the dam if their demands weren't met, and prepared to abandon the colony. As Votar was a strategically important location to the Federation, Starfleet sent the to mediate the dispute. The Rigelians had convinced the Kaylar that the Federation would side with them and force the Kaylar out, and lied about Kaylar threats to destroy the dam. Once these facts came to light, Worf threatened to abandon the Rigelians to it and to cut future Federation contracts with the Rigelian group. This brought both sides to the negotiation table to find an amicable resolution to their dispute. ( ) Appendix Background A number of races have been named as "Rigelian" or "Rigellian" over a range of different sources, and this species did not yet have a clear place within the crowded and confused Rigel system. This article assumes that all references to "Rigelian" within Star Trek: Enterprise refer to the species seen in the | }}. The later named these Rigelians "Jelna" and gave details on them and their relationship to other Rigellian races, particularly the silver-skinned Rigelians. With their faintly animalistic appearance, apparent focus on trade, and role in negotiations for the Coalition of Planets, these Rigelians bear a resemblance to the rat-like Rigellians, who also have a focus on trade and were involved in negotiations for the foundation of the Federation. External links * * Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Jelna Category:Rigel system